Apocalypse, My Ass
by GirlZProduction
Summary: Season Five AU. The boys pick up a hitchhiker. Sam says yes to PLETED STORY.
1. Arizona Heat

**Chapter One:  
>Arizona Heat<strong>

"No one touches the cassette player." Dean stated while slapping Sam's hand way from the radio dial.

"Dude do you even hear yourself right now...Cassette Player? I donno if you noticed but where living in the year 2012, no one listens to this crap anymore." Right after Sam finished his sentence, Dean stops the classic black Chevy along side of the sandy dirt road of the middle of no where Arizona. "Dude, what are you doing?" Dean opens his side of the car door, gets out, walks slowly around the car to the passenger side, and opens the door. "Dean?"

"Get out." Dean said very calmly and with great persistence.

"What?"

"Get out."

"Why?" Sam had no clue what was going on with his brother; he has never acted like this before.

"Sammy pleas-"

"Ok, Ok, don't be all blubber about it." Stepping aside, Sam got out of the car. Dean didn't move, still in that same position of holding the passenger door handle. There's a moment of lingered silence, not even the wind of the Arizonian desert was herd. "Dean? Are you alright?" And out of nowhere Dean quickly pounced on top of his younger. "Dude, what the-?"

Forcefully holding Sam on the ground "Take it back, Sammy?"

Sam rolled Dean over, "Take what back?" Dean pushed Sam forward, they're both on their feet now, "The cassette player thing?"

"Yes."

Sam, gave that little persuading giggle of his, "No."

"Oh, you're so gonna pay." The brothers get into a heavy brawl, punching each other in the face, stomach, even groin areas. Little blood spatters here and there, but nothing the brothers haven't done before.

After a ten long minutes of letting out his anger, Dean finally calls it quits.

"You good?" Sam asked while wiping the blood off his cheek.

Panting, "if I say 'yes,' can we just let Cas deal with this thing and go back to Bobby's"

"No."

"Then no." Dean gave his younger brother the 'oh god' look as he headed back to the car. Sam followed him momentarily. "I don't understand why Cas needs _us _there?"

"Your serious right?" With a blank expression toward Sam, Dean started the car. "The last time he was alone, he was turned into a toy."

Dean gave the car some gas, and placed it on drive, "at least he was quite," he said while pulling out of the dirt road…

It has only been an hour since the boys had their last stop, but to Dean it felt like ages. He looked off the road for a few seconds, seeing his younger brother looking at a local map. "Are we there yet?" He questioned.

"Actually," Sam was measuring the distance with a makeshift ruler he made out of a wooden number two pencil, "it looks like we have about an hour to go."

"Good."

"You seemed relieved?"

"Of course I'm relieved Sammy, I've been staring at nothing but orange desert for the past three hours." It was true; Sam turned and faced the window...nothing, emptiness. Just orange sand.

"Yea, the scenery hasn't changed much since we came into the state."

"Except for that?" Sam instantly turned around, facing the windshield window, he could see a person...no a young woman. "Wonder what she's doing in the middle of nowhere?"

"Same thing were doing, going somewhere."

"Smartass." Dean noted.

"Bitch." Sam hashed back

"Jerk." Dean drove the car gently toward the woman

"Dean, no."

"Common Sam, she needs a ride."

"No." Dean drove the car closer to the woman. She was about average height; medium built, a mix between a blond and a brunette. He rolled his window down.

"Need a ride?" She turned around, with green eyes as sharp as-_damn she's hot_, Dean thought. "We're headed toward Flagstaff, you wanna join."

"Sorry," she replied, "I don't do pedophiles." She continued walking. Sam couldn't help but laugh at the rejected Dean had just gotten, his face especially...still and priceless. Dean drove the car forward, following the lady.

"Look," he stated, "I donno who you are, or what your problem is, I was just being nice and offering you a ride. If you want to walk forty miles that's fine with me, go right ahead. But I can assure you-"

"Fine, I'll come. But if you touch me, I will kill your ass. Got that."

"Well then, hop on in the back." The young woman opened the back passenger door and got in. "Why a sudden change of heart?"

"You said forty miles right?" Dean nodded. "Well then, that explains it." Dean placed his foot on the gas, and let his beautiful baby flaunt in the declining sunset.

"Show off." Sam whispered. He then turned around, "I'm Bobby Young, and that's my brother Angus." The lady in the back seat had a very confused look on her face. "What?" Sam asked.

"Your parents named you after an AC/DC guitar player?"

* * *

><p><strong>This must be the most random prologue in the history of ever...but you gotta love those brotherly moments, especially when they have those hilarious childish fights over nothing. Before you yell at me, let me just say that this IS NOT AN OC CHARACTER!<br>**


	2. Q and A

**Chapter Two:  
>Q and A<strong>

**Then: **

_"You said forty miles right?" Dean nodded. "Well then, that explains it." Dean placed his foot on the gas, and let his beautiful baby flaunt in the declining sunset._

_"Show off." Sam whispered. He then turned around, "I'm Bobby Young, and that's my brother Angus." The lady in the back seat had a very confused look on her face. "What?" Sam asked._

_"Your parents named you after an AC/DC guitar player?"_

**Now: **

"Yes they did. You got a problem with that _missy_?" Dean said as he peered through the rearview mirror.

"No. Not at all _Ang._" She glimpsed at his reflection, he smiled then looked back at the road.

"You can call me Sam," he stated as he pulled out his hand, "It's my middle name."

"Sam it is then, I'm Zee." They both shook hands. "Does your brother over there have a middle name that doesn't have reference to an 80's rock band." Dean casually whispered his name. "What was that, cheeseburger?" Sam tried to hold his laughter back, but seeing someone beating Dean at his own game was just pure hilarious.

"Dean." He said mockingly

"Van Halen?"

"No, just Dean." Zee leaned back and made her self comfortable. She took off her shoes, and started rubbing her feet. Walking for two hours finally caused her feet to bleed through her socks and the Puma Easy Riders weren't that comfy either. "So Zee, may I ask, what where you doing in the middle of nowhere?"

"I was actually headed to my cousin's birthday party."

"A birthday party? Where were they having it, in the middle of death valley?" Sam shoved Dean as a reminder of curacy, "What? She's in our car." He whispered.

" I don't mind Sam, you don't have to beat up your brother. He's right." There was a slight pause and an 'I told you so' glare from Dean. " I was driving my car, and my GPS told me to go west..."

" And?"

"And that's it. It kept on telling me on going west, and so I did...until I ran out of gas."

"What about the party" Sam added.

"What party? I was supposed to be there two hours ago."

"Ouch...poor kid." Dean proclaimed.

" Yup...poor kid alright. Too tell you the truth...I really didn't want to go."

"Why."

"Kids don't like me very much." Zee added.

"Why? What's not to like?"

"Watch it smart mouth, remember what our deal was?" Suddenly, the whole car got quiet.

"So how about you guys?"

"What about us?"

"Well you guys said that you were headed toward Flagstaff, right? What's going on there?"

"Oh, you know...an old high school reunion with some close friends?" Sam noted. Suddenly a tune of STYX Renegade is in the air. Dean picks up his phone.

"Cas?... What do you me she's not there?... Wait, it's a girl...Well jeze Cas, its not like I know everything?...Ok, well meet you at the first...alright, bye" Dean places his phone in his pocket and turns to Zee, then quickly back at Sam, "looks like there isn't going to be a reunion tonight?"

"Why the manager isn't there yet?" Sam played along. "She had to cancel due to feminine issues." Zee snarled at that comment. "What?"

"Feminine issues," she stated while giggling, "next time tell her to tough it up." After an hour of twenty questions, they were finally there. Flagstaff. Actually it was Sam who mentioned the arrival. If it wasn't for him, Dean would have just kept driving. He was like sleep driving, with his eyes open. He wasn't the only one tried, Zee was in the back seat looking like she was practically dead, if it wasn't for her slight snoring.

"So this is the first hotel?" Dean questioned as he placed the car on park. "The only one, until the next town." There was a sudden tap on Dean's window. "Damn it Cas, what did I tell you about sneaking up on people like that."

"I am sorry." Both Dean and Sam got out of the car. "What took you guys so long?" Sam pointed to the rear passenger seat window; Cas leaned in, only to find a female sleeping in the back seat. "Oh, I apologize for interrupting anything."

"It's alright Cas nothing happened, she just needed a ride back to town." Dean's voice had become dim, it was 10 pm, he was growing tired and exhausted. "So where you able to track this thing or what?"

Cas cleared his gaze back at the Winchester brothers "Unfortunately she was suppose to be in town... but nothing." He then peered back at the window "Why is she bleeding?"

"What!" Dean became hysterical, "Oh, it better not be on the leather." Dean opened the passenger door.

"You see, her socks are covered in blood," Cas continued.

"You see that Sam, she's on the leather." Dean was about to have a panic attack "Don't worry baby, I'll get you clean up." He said while petting the roof of the impala. "Sam go and get us a room...quickly!" Sam walked at his normal pace to the hotel lobby.

"Dean who is this girl?" Castiel wondered.

"She's about to be dead, that's who she is." Dean purposely peered into the car and yelled louder so Zee would wake up, "Oh, if she wasn't a girl, I would so drag her ass out of the car right now."

"You haven't answered my question yet Dean?"

"Relax yourself, Young," Zee interrupted while laying down slowly opening her eyes, "I waited for the wounds to stop bleeding before I placed my legs up"

"You better have, cause if you didn't I would have-"

"Killed me? Ha, I wanna see you try pretty boy," she said as she got upright and placed her shoes on. "Who's your friend?"

* * *

><p>Thanks in advance for subscribing, reviewing, and favoring. :)<strong><br>**


	3. Sounds and Sleep

**Chapter Three:  
>Sounds and Sleep<strong>

**Then: **

_"Relax yourself, Young," Zee interrupted while laying down slowly opening her eyes, "I waited for the wounds to stop bleeding before I placed my legs up"_

_"You better have, cause if you didn't I would have-"_

_"Killed me? Ha, I wanna see you try pretty boy," she said as she got upright and placed her shoes on. "Who's your friend?"_

**Now:**

Sam had finally returned from the main lobby, holding two keys in his hands. Joining the crowd he handed one key to Z, "Hey sleepy head."

"What is this?"

"It's a room key."

"Look Young," she got up from the car, and pressed her pointer finger and Sam's chest, "I donno what's going on here, but if you think things are heating up, they're not. So thank you for your hospitality but, I'm not sharing a room with anybody." She finally placed her hand down, "No matter how muscular they are."

"I know." Sam said all innocent.

"Yeah, and I also know that your gonna need a separate room tonight, if I find any blood stains on the floor boards." Dean said while looking through the trunk for a blue light.

"Relax cheeseburger, I told you already...I DID NOT BLEED ON THE UPOLSTRY." Zee was beginning to get annoyed. She had already thought that spending over three hours with these hardheaded numbskulls was painful enough...there was one more extra. "So you didn't answer my question," she pointed to Cas, "who is he?"

"I am Castiel. I'm an ang-"

"Agent." Dean interrupted, "He is my acting agent."

"You have an agent?"

"Yes."

"Why don't I believe you."

"Don't." There was a slight stare down between Zee and Dean; it lasted for a while until Zee diverted her attention to Cas, as Dean went back into the car with the lighting neon blue light stick.

"So Castiel, right?" She took out her hand, waiting for a shake. It took him a couple of seconds, but Cas finally responded, grabbing his hand firmly, they shook, "Nice to meet you."

" It's a pleasure..."

"Zee,"

"Zee?" He questioned.

"Zee." Cas quickly let go of Zee's hand. He gave her an incompetent smile and then inattentively went to Dean, who at this time was in the car checking for blood spots.

"Don't worry, Cas is weird...we've gotten used to it." Sam mentioned

"Good thing I don't have to...I'll be in my room." Sam gave her a nod, and she walked off, away from the group to room 32.

"Is she gone?"

"Yes Cas she's gone," Sam said, "are you okay?"

"That's her"

"Her?"

"Yes her, the one that we originally came here for, the demon child."

"You can't really thing that she's the one...I mean look at her, she's harmless. And plus she's like what, 21?"

"Jessie looked the exact same way, innocent, pure, _harmless. _But you must realizes that he is only 10 years younger then her, you saw how much power he has," Sam gulped out of fear, "now add ten more years of training."

"Cas is right, on this one." Dean mumbled from the back seat.

"What?" The angel and the human said at the same time.

"No blood stains, not now and not ever. The car is cleaned, and I mean scary clean." Nothing, not even my back seat roman-"

"Okay, we get it Dean, its clean." Sam interrupted, "You think she knows?"

"It didn't seem like she did, but she does have a smart mouth attitude, that's for sure." Dean said while getting out of the impala.

"Maybe she does, or maybe she doesn't," Cas added, "we need to inform her now, before the demons take her." The whole group nodded in agreement…

Sam rolled over is twin bed and looked at the digital clock that was on the night stand. 3:15 AM. He couldn't sleep, he hadn't slept. His thoughts were on Zee, the entire time. _She's not like Jessie, she won't run away. She can understand the situation, right? She doesn't seem like the type to side with demons. What if there's one in her room. Damn, we salted our door, but not hers. _Sam stood up operatively and snuck out. He quietly exited the room. All he had to do was see if she was okay and go back to the room, Dean had started trusting him; he didn't want to ruin the relationship _again. _Sam moved across the hallway to her door, picking the lock, he was able to get in. As he slowly walked in he began to notice that one of the twin beds was occupied. _Good, at least she not sneaking off. _As he drew in closer, he began to see something odd about the bed occupant...is was square-ish. He uncovered the sheets, there were three pillows aligned horizontally next to each other, Sam quickly turned around toward the door- BAM!

The room lights turned on, "Sam?" He heard a voice say, "is that you?"

"Ouch," he mumbled while holding his face.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. I am such and idiot. I didn't know. I was expecting some-. Are you okay?" Zee was speaking so fast that Sam did even hear a word over the ringing of his ears.

"What?" He replied.

"I said are you okay?"

"Yea, I'll be fine," He rubbed his face one extra time, and looked at Zee, "What did you hit me with?"

"The coffee maker."

"The coffee maker?"


	4. Who Are You Gonna Call?

**Chapter Four:  
>Who Are You Gonna Call? <strong>

**Then:**

_"Yea, I'll be fine," Sam rubbed his face one extra time, and looked at Zee, "What did you hit me with?"_

_"The coffee maker."_

_"The coffee maker?"_

**Now: **

"It was the only thing I could find," she said while picking up the mechanism from the turquoise carpeted floor, "besides, what are you doing here?"

Sam cleared his face and looked at Zee, "I couldn't sleep, so I came to check up on you."

"Oh?"

"What, your not gonna call me a pervert?"

"No." There was a long and awkward pause, "Your friend Castiel, came by earlier."

"Really?" Sam gulped, _she must already know?_

"He told me everything Sam."

"Everything?"

"Yes, Winchester, everything."

_That's Cas for you, not knowing when to keep his mouth shut, _Sam thought. "So, where is he now?"

"That's kinda the 'oh' part."

"What do you mean 'oh part'" Zee looked down with guilt, "Zee, what happened to Cas?"

"Well he saw me get angry, and then...well, he kinda went 'poof'"

"Poof?"

"Yea, like he sorta vanished into mid air or something like that?"

Dean then out of nowhere pops into the room, "You did what to Cas?"

"God damn it Dean, screw pedophilia, you're officially a stalker." Zee stated while Dean was walking toward her.

Sam threw himself in the middle "Dean, I thought-"

"That I was asleep?" He pushed Sam aside, "I was, until your sasquatch ass fell to the floor. It was like a fricken earthquake." As he finished talking to Sam and pushed him away, he quickly placed his attention to Zee, "where is he?"

"I donno."

Dean grew more agitated, he quickly pushed Zee toward the wall, pinning her inches away from his face, "Now I'm gonna ask you again, what did you do with Cas?"

"Dean-"Sam stated while placing his hand on his shoulder

Dean rolled his shoulder, moving Sam's hand off, "not now Sam." He looked at Zee once more, "Where is he?"

"You wanna know where he is?"

"Yes."

"You really wanna know where he is?" She provoked.

"Tell me."

"Alright. Cas is-"She quickly leaned in and kissed Dean Winchester.

Sam couldn't help but to look away, actually he completely turned his body the other direction. "Cas?" There he was, the angel of the lord, standing on the door step of the hotel room, "what are you-?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't fast enough?"

Dean quickly pulled away from the kiss, "Cas-?"

"I told you I didn't do anything, Winchester?" Zee said while Dean was letting her lose. He quickly walked toward the door.

"Cas, why don't you-? Dean questioned.

"Dean." he interrupted. "Dean I was wrong, she's-" The door swiftly shut closed.

"Cas?" Both Winchesters stated while banging on the door.

"Oops." Zee noted, "My bad."

Both Winchesters looked a her with trembling fear, Zee's eyes were pitch black and her smile was crooked with confidence. "You son of a bitch, what did you do?" Dean quickly stated.

"What? It's not my fault you can't see invisible paint?" Dean quickly rammed himself toward her, pinning her against the wall, yet again. "Poor Deano, don't take surprises very well, do you?"

"Meg?" Sam questioned as he was standing behind his brother.

"Bing."

"Oh you kinky son of a bitch, I'm gonna rip your heart out," Dean threatened as he placed his hand around her throat. "Personally."

"Well, that would be no good, would it?"

"Not to you, no. But it will relive me of your skanky stench for good." He quickly gave a glance to Sam.

"Mnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio-" Meg laughed. Sam continued with the exorcism, "omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, in nomine et virtute Domini Nostri Jesu..." Nothing.

Deans face was as stumped as a tree bark, he had no idea why the exorcism wasn't working, "Didn't I just say that you weren't very good at surprises."

"A binding link." Sam stopped.

"Nope, try harder." There was silence in the room; none of the boys knew what was going on. At this time Meg pushed Dean off of her. The boys were armless, and cornered. "You know boys, my original orders were to find the two of you and bring you guys to big daddy," Meg walked toward the door and opened it. "But since your dickheaded friend over here," she said while pointing to Cas, who still was waiting on the other side of the door, "wreaked my last body...I decided to find a new one." She was walking around the room, giving eye contact to all three guys, "Lucky enough, I found one of our own. Walking in the middle of the desert, 10 miles away from you numbskulls."

"You bitch." Dean bursted out

"On the contrary Dean, if you haven't noticed, I kick ass. A demon child, the Winchesters, and a fallen angle, all in the same day." The Winchesters where speechless, no motionless; they've never let their guard down, not even once, and today was their unluckiest day ever. "Now all I have to do," Meg continued, "is wait for my father to come so that he can finish off the rest."

* * *

><p>There are six more chapters left...it ain't over until the fat demon sings. :)<p> 


	5. No Good Can Come Out

**Chapter Five:  
>No Good Can Come Out.<strong>

**Then:**

_"You bitch." Dean bursted out_

_"On the contrary Dean, if you haven't noticed, I kick ass. A demon child, the Winchesters, and a fallen angle, all in the same day." The Winchesters where speechless, no motionless; they've never let their guard down, not even once, and today was their unluckiest day ever. "Now all I have to do," Meg continued, "is wait for my father to come so that he can finish off the rest."_

**Now:**

Castiel laughed. Everyone quickly stared at him, none of them have seen him laugh before, and it was quite scary and distracting. "What are you laughing about?" Meg stated.

"This is your plan?" Cas questioned, "I'm not even trapped, I could just leave right now and get some help?" The Winchesters nodded to his agreement. He was right.

"Actually halo boy, I thought this very well through." She paused and walked toward him. "You see, if you leave now, I'll kill your little poster boy. But if you stay, on the other hand, he just _might _live."

"You bitch." Dean was saying as he ran toward her. Meg noticing this quickly turned around and pinned Dean to the wall using her demonic power. Turing to Castiel, she realized that Sam was missing.

"Where is he?" Castiel was silent. Meg turned around –Bam! Knocked out cold.

"Now you know how it feels." Sam dropped the coffee maker on the floor, at the same time the demonic force holding Dean up on the wall had faded.

"Nice one, Sam." Dean stated, "that bitch needed a wake up call." Both of the Winchesters went outside.

"So Cas, how come the exorcism isn't working on...Meg, or Zee, or whom ever she is ?"

"It's not?"

"Nope." Sam stated.

"My guess is...that her host is much powerful then we thought."

"So what do we do now?" Dean asked

" Leave."

"What?" Both brothers asked

"We can't just leave." Sam concluded

"Look you asked for my opinion, and I just gave it to you. Meg claimed that Lucifer is on his way, so we all must leave immediately."

"What about the girl?" Sam asked. Cas looked down in doubt, it was a lost cause. "No, we can't just _give _her to Lucifer."

"Dude Cas is right, it's either risk our ass by taking the girl, and letting Meg come with us or..." he was silent for a moment, "or let Lucifer have her." Though both Dean and Cas were right, Sam felt uncomfortable with the decision. _Kill one to save millions _was Dean's motto ever since Jo died, and he'd never let it go...not even once….

...

"You know you'd be in dept for how much you owe me, boy" Bobby proclaimed while shutting the locks to the iron door.

"Thanks bobby again for the help." Sam said while giving his little curious smile

"Yea, yea...just be happy Lucifer didn't tag along with her ass." He stated while Sam was lifting him up the stairs. "Speaking of, what are those ijits doing again?"

Sam placed Bobby in his wheel chair and took a deep breath of exhaustion, "they said that they were gonna try to capture Lucifer with holy oil, since he's kind of already in town."

"Damn fools."

...

"We're screwed aren't we?" Dean asked while placing the bottle of holy oil back into his trunk.

"Very much so."

"Just so we're clear, what's the plan again?"

"Well we'll capture Lucifer, wait until his current vessel breaks, then just let him float around in the air until he becomes weak." He said as he walked toward Dean.

"Or finds another vessel?"

"Highly improbable."

"Why? There's still Sam." Dean stated

"True. But Sam's too far for Lucifer's reach. While floating in his original form, Lucifer will grow weak, and eventually parish, like all angles."

"Angles die?"

"If we don't have an earthly host, yes we'll eventually parish if we stay in this world for so long."

"Really?" Dean was surprised.

" Yes."

" Oh..."He looked down at the circle of holy oil, "So how are we going to get him in there?"

"I thought that was your part of the plan?" Cas said as Dean looked at him.


	6. Let it Go

**Chapter Six:  
>Let It Go<strong>

**Then: **

_"Angles die?" _

_"If we don't have an earthly host, yes we'll eventually parish if we stay in this world for so long." _

_"Really?" Dean was surprised. _

_" Yes." _

_" Oh..."He looked down at the circle of holy oil, "So how are we going to get him in there?"_

_"I thought that was your part of the plan?" Cas said as Dean looked at him._

**Now:**

It's been three hours since Bobby and Sam had locked Meg into the panic room. She had finally woken, and she wasn't very nice. "Oh Sammy, you think these chains can keep me in, ha!" Sam has been sitting next to Zee's body ever since Meg woke up. "What are you gonna do, keep me here forever?" She said while laughing horrifically.

"Actually," Sam said, "I'm planning on sending you ass back to hell."

"Ha. I'd like to see you try, pretty boy." Sam pulled the bucket of holy water that he had stashed under the jail-like bed. Meg looked up; she knew what she was going get. Sam suddenly took the blest water and quickly poured in into the demon's head. She screamed and quarreled, but the chains holding her down didn't let her move.

"Last time I checked, I'm holding the high card now," Meg gave a crooked smile to the hunter, "So you have two choices," Sam noted, "A) Leave this body and go back to hell or B) Suffer through excruciating torture."

Meg laughed, and then spat holy water in Sam's face. "You don't have the juice."

"Excruciating torture it is then."

….

"I can't believe that we're going through with this." Dean stated as he was retrieving something from the hotel room mini fridge .

"You the one who wanted to kill the devil." Cas turned around as he finished spray painting the hexagram on the carpet

"Yea...but like this?" He questioned as he placed a dead baby pig in the middle of the badly drawn summoning tome. "It feels corny."

"It's the only way." Suddenly there is a bang on the hotel room door. Both Dean and Cas looked at each other unusually.

"Did yo-?"

"I haven't even spoken the dead language yet" Cas interrupted

The bang continued, suddenly a voice came out, "You guys owe me an extra night stay!" Dean made a huge relieving sigh; it was only the hotel manager. "Hello?" He continued, "I know you're in there."

"Should we teleport out?" Cas whispered.

"Nah, I gotta better idea."

…**.**

"This is your so call torture," Meg laughed, "throwing bucket loads of holy water at my face, really Sammy?" She smiled at him. "We both know you can be more creative then that." Sam knew what Meg was insinuating. _No! _Sam thought. _I don't need this right now. _He took the gallon tank poured the holy water into the bucket. "Aww, that's so cute."

"What?" He said as he placed the gallon down and lifted the bucket up "That face."

"What face?"

"That one...right... there. The one that you're making right now." There was a slight pause. "That guilt thing that you're doing with your eyes." Sam gave her a pondered look. "Common Sammy, I know you want it." _Great, this again. _Sam unhesitantly poured the holy water onto Meg's face. It's the fifth time that he's done so, and every time into it, she adapts. This time the holy water did not make her burn nor scream, it was like she became immune to it now. _Ok, now something's not right_. He looked at Meg cautiously. "What?" She questioned, "Are you expecting a reaction of some sort?"

"Yes, actually I am."

"Well too bad." The iron steel door upruptively closed, Meg's chains were unlocked and Sam was pinned to the wall, all within a split second. Meg stood up and rubbed her wrists. "Man, glad to have those off." She looked at Sam. He was confused and intrigued at the same time. "What?" He was quiet. Meg walked up to Sam's face, "you expected me to give away the big surprise." And then she kissed him.

…..

"Now this," Dean was pointing to the satanic like alter, with the human sacrifice in the center, "This is what I call a summoning tome"

"And this is really good." Cas was trying to confer out words while having food stuffed in his mouth, "what is this called again?"

"This miraculous invention is call ham."

"Its good ham." Cas took more an stuffed his mouth completely.

Dean looked at him with discuss, "I should have taught you how to eat first." He took a piece for him self, and looked down at the tome "How long will he be out?" Dean stated while pointing to the hotel manager who is ties up and nearly naked on the floor.

"Five hours." Dean placed the ham into his mouth, "We have time."

….

Meg backed away from Sam, he looked even more confused then before. His mouth tasted different, and yet familiar. _No. _He looked up; Meg was bleeding from her lip. No, her tongue. "I told you, you'd like it Sammy." Sam was in both shock and relieve as he fell on the ground on to his knees.

* * *

><p>Thank you everyone for all the Alerts and Fav's<p>

:)


	7. Fool's Gold

**Chapter Seven: Fool's Gold**

**Then:**_  
>Meg backed away from Sam, he looked even more confused then before. His mouth tasted different, and yet familiar. No. He looked up; Meg was bleeding from her lip. No, her tongue. "I told you, you'd like it Sammy." Sam was in both shock and relieve as he fell on the ground on to his knees.<em>

**Now: **

"You-"Sam had gone speechless. The blood had made him disoriented and almost weak. He wanted to kill Meg. _No_. He shook his head. _Something's not right. Something's different._

"Yo-, Yo-, You're welcome." She profoundly proclaimed. " Man, Sammy do you always have a hard time with words."

Within minutes the ham was down to its bones and Lucifer still hasn't shown "Are you sure we did the ritual right?" Cas gave Dean a prominent stare. He was sure. "So how come 'grand daddy puba' isn't here yet?"

Cas raised his shoulders, "Maybe he's not in town."

"What?"

"Maybe the demon lied."

Dean took a deep breath, "Are you sure?"

"If Lucifer was indeed in this town, this ritual would have brought him directly here."

Cas paused. "Unless..."

"Unless he was never here." Cas nodded his head. "Damn it Sam."

By this time the demon blood had made Sam nearly pass out. He was looking at Meg during his final moments of concisions. "Don't worry Sammy, it'll all be over soon."

He gave one last glance, "Its Sam." Using up the last of his energy, Sam finally fell completely unconscious.

"Well, too bad I couldn't have gone differently. You were always the cute one." She took a deep breath and began placing Sam on the iron bed. After then she went out and closed the steel door behind her, locking Sam in the panic room.

Dean was driving and on the phone at the same time trying to reach Bobby, nothing. He then ended the call and tried to reach Sam, busy. "Damn it!" He quickly pressed harder on the gas pedal, causing the 67' Chevy to go over 200 mph.

Cas was sitting in the passengers seat next to Dean, "You know Dean, it would be much faster if we-"

"Teleport. Not if you can bring the car with?"

Sam awoke; he was neither tied nor bound to the bed, so he stood up and looked around. He was still a little loopy from the demon blood, but it was just a minor unconvinced, he'd be able to walk it off. Sam looked forward and saw that the door was open, he quietly slipped out As Sam went up stairs, he whispered Bobby's name. "Bobby." He made it up and went straight to the kitchen, "hey bobby?" He continued, but no response. Sam then took the back stairway upstairs, his pace increased as he began looking for his fellow hunter. "Bobby?" He said as he spoke louder. Still no response. _What the hell happened to you Bobby? _Sam quickly went downstairs and outside to the front patio. He looked around, the place was empty...silent. After a while of looking out into the salvage yard, Sam finally came to a conclusion of Bobby's whereabouts, "Meg."

"Guess Again"

This voice startled Sam from behind. He turned around. "Lucifer." The fallen angel couldn't help but to smile incompetently toward his future vessel. "What?"

The angel clapped his hands together and increased in smile, "It is time Sam."

"Ok Cas, how long do we have left?"

"Well," he stated while looking at a unfolded map pamphlet, " looks like about 300 more miles."

"In English Cas, in English."

"Six hours."

"Make it ten minutes" A voice came from the back seat. Dean took a quick glimpse at his rearview mirror, it was Zachariah.

"Ten minutes to what?" Cas asked

"'Till Sam lets Lucifer in." He said calmly.

Dean pressed harder on the gas petal. " You're lying." He jokingly said.

"Am I Dean. Because if I was, would I have tracked you and your pair of angel wings here," he pointed to Castiel, " just to lie to you." Castiel was silent.

"You just want me to say yes to Michael."

"Hey, I'm not the one who transported Sam to Detroit." Dean pressed the breaks immediately. The Impala spun a bit, but ultimately came to a halt.

"You did what?"

"Don't look at me." Dean turned his head and looked at Cas. " He's the one who teleported your bother there."

"I did no such thing," Castiel protested, "I teleported Samuel and the demon child to the Singer Salvage Yard."

"Which is located where exactly?" Zachariah questioned.

Castiel was silent and had a piercing gaze toward the hierarchy angel. " It's located in Dakota," Dean implied, "South Dakota."

"Your only half right." The angel declared. "As Castiel here has obviously forgotten, the Singer Salvage Yard is located _fully _in the southern border of the Detroit city in the American state of South Dakota."

"What?" Dean was nearly speechless, He'd always thought it was gonna go down in Michigan. But at Bobby's place, never.


	8. Side Effects

**Chapter Eight:  
>Side Effects<strong>

**Then: **

_"Which is located where exactly?" Zachariah questioned._

_Castiel was silent and had a piercing gaze toward the hierarchy angel. " It's located in Dakota," Dean implied, "South Dakota."_

_"Your only half right." The angel declared. "As Castiel here has obviously forgotten, the Singer Salvage Yard is located fully in the southern border of the Detroit city in the American state of South Dakota."_

_"What?" Dean was nearly speechless, He'd always thought it was gonna go down in Michigan. But at Bobby's place, no._

**Now: **

"What do you mean it's time?" Sam asked.

"What do you think I mean." The fallen angel responded.

"No. I'm not gonna let you in?" _We've been fighting this long, why give up now, _Sam thought. "Not now, not ever." He concluded

"It's kind of disappointing that you see it that way Sam." Lucifer placed his hand on top of Sam's shoulder "I thought we had a connection."

Sam backed away. "Where are they?"

"Common Sam, do you really think that it's proper to change the subject? Look at me," he noted to himself, "I'm bulging out here" It was true, the current vessel Lucifer was inhabiting was nearly shred to pieces. The skin had been desecrated to the point where the red facial muscles were shown, and blood was nearly oozing out.

Sam ignored this factor. He was more concerned about what happened in the past couple hours he was unconscious rather then the apocalypse. "Where are they?" He demanded.

"Define _they_?"

" It now or never Dean. Sam will say yes, I can assure you it is going to happen." The angel was persistent, and he knew exactly what he came here for.

" No." Dean replied.

"You must say 'yes' to Michael, before Lucifer takes is vessel and unleashes his full wrath."

"I don't believe you." Dean turned his head to the fallen angel who sat beside him. Castiel was still in shock, he had completely forgotten that the Singer Salvage Yard is in Detroit, South Dakota. It was going to be his fault if Sam agrees to Lucifer, as it was his own fault that he let the young Winchesterout to kill Lilith and break the final seal.

" Look, you love your brother, right?" Zachariah continued. "If you say yes to Michael now, you might not have to kill Sam." There was silence in the Impala. The angel was right for once. "This deal is only on for five minutes. That's give or take if Sam doesn't say 'yes' before hand." This was a very tempting deal for Dean, killing Lucifer without actually killing his brother; it's what they've been trying to do for the past couple of months. Dean looked at the fallen angel sitting beside him, gave him a straight stare and a slight nod with his head.

"I was actually really nice to your friend, Bobby was it? I sent him to Las Vegas."

"You what?"

" I knew you too were close, so...I send him some place _nice_." The way Lucifer said the word 'nice' did not reassure Sam at all. _At least he's still alive_, he thought.

"How about Meg?" Sam continued.

"The demon?" The angel questioned. "She fulfilled her duty. She brought me to you and I no longer required her assistance. Besides between you and me...she was kind of was a tad bit clingy." There was a silent moment of tension in the air. "What? Did you want me to give her a fruit basket?" The fallen angel sarcastically said.

"No I just thought her body-I mean Zee, was important to you?"

"The demon spawn?" Lucifer groaned, "They're worst then nephilim."

_He has no feeling for his own creations or human beings, _Sam thought. "This doesn't change anything." He continued, "I'm still not letting you in."

"I know." The devil smiled. "It may not happen right now, or within the next ten minutes. But it WILL happen today. I will assure you that." Lucifer was completely sure that it will happen today, that Sam couldn't help but to gulp out of his own fear.

"Nothing will change my mind," Sam added, "Nothing." Then suddenly out of nowhere, a bright light busted outward from within the Singer household. Both Sam and Lucifer kneeled downward toward the ground to cover their eyes. As it began to slowly fade, a medium built figure began to appear from the center of the living room. Sam looked up and saw what emerged to be... "Dean?"

" Look, you love your brother, right?" Zachariah continued. "If you say yes to Michael now, you might not have to kill Sam." There was silence in the Impala. The angel was right for once. "This deal is only on for five minutes. That's give or take if Sam doesn't say 'yes' before hand." This was a very tempting deal for Dean, killing Lucifer without actually killing his brother; it's what they've been trying to do for the past couple of months. Dean looked at the fallen angel sitting beside him, gave him a straight stare and a slight nod with his head...

Zachariah was about to open his mouth and say something, but Dean turned around and gave him a blazed look as he spoke aggressively, "I want you to take that 'yes' of yours and shove it up your tidy white ass." Within a split second, Zachariah's face went from calm to horrifying. Dean, instantaniously, placed his hand on Castiel's shoulder.

Zachariah knew what was going to happen; they were going to teleport out. "Not this time, boy." He quickly grabbed the fallen angle's shoulders from behind and pulled Castiel back toward the passenger seat. White light flooded the front half of the impala, as the two angels fought between the thrift of time, causing Dean to move forward to the destination and Castiel being left behind.


	9. Dénouement

**Chapter Nine: Dénouement**

**Then: **

_Zachariah was about to open his mouth and say something, but Dean turned around and gave him a blazed look as he spoke aggressively, "I want you to take that 'yes' of yours and shove it up your tidy white ass." Within a split second, Zachariah's face went from calm to horrifying. Dean, instantaniously, placed his hand on Castiel's shoulder._

_Zachariah knew what was going to happen; they were going to teleport out. "Not this time, boy." He quickly grabbed the fallen angle's shoulders from behind and pulled Castiel back toward the passenger seat. White light flooded the front half of the impala, as the two angels fought between the thrift of time, causing Dean to move forward to the destination and Castiel being left behind._

**Now:**

"Nothing will change my mind," Sam added, "Nothing." Then suddenly out of nowhere, a bright light busted outward from within the Singer household. Both Sam and Lucifer kneeled downward toward the ground to cover their eyes. As it began to slowly fade, a medium built figure began to appear from the center of the living room. Sam looked up and saw what emerged to be... "Dean?"

Lucifer took the advantage of the moment and leaned in closer to Sam. Lucifer's arm came over the vessel's shoulder as he whispered, "It looks like Dean beat you to the punch." Sam was still looking through the window. All he could see was a slight figure, he hadn't known if it was 100% Dean, or just his imagination. It was impossible to know the truth, there was still a bright light surrounding the area. _It can't be Dean, it just can't. _Sam's own uncertainty repeating through his head. "Now or never." Lucifer continued, "It's not like Michael can _kill you _or anything?" Sam hesitated for an instant. He felt the shock reverberate through his body as he turned his gaze toward the devil. Lucifer smiled.

Dean stared into the area around him; a faded white light shrouded every corner of the room. It was hardly impeccable to see anything; almost like a blinding fog, but worst. Dean moved toward his left expecting someone to be there. Slightly tripping on his feet, he came to realize that he'd come alone. " Cas?" Dean softly asked. " Cas?" The blinding light slowly began to fade. "Damn it, Cas." Dean was able to get a visual of the area around him. The cherrywood desk, old scripter books lying on the floor, even a devils trap on the ceiling. He was in Bobby's living room. "Bobby?" Dean had raised his hand over his eyes to get a better glimpse. He moved toward the kitchen. " Sam?" But no one responded. Dean turned his body around and began to head outside.

Sam could see Dean's body from the porch window wondering about the household all confused and disoriented.

But Sam's inadequate human eyes could not tell if that was his brother or his enemy. "Maybe if I just give it-"

Lucifer drew in closer toward his vessel, "Give it a second?" The devil's voice became more sincere, "My dear boy, Michael casted me down from heaven within minutes. The second he reflects upon your gaze, you will die." Sam's thoughts were too muddled. Lucifer knew this was the perfect advantage point. He picked the young Winchester up as he too stood upward. They stood within mere inches from each other. "He's looking for you," the devil added, "looking to kill you."

Sam couldn't help his reaction, his frustrated, impotent rage. After months and even years of fighting, his brother, out of all the people, gave in. After he _promised _not to. "Yes." Sam's voice was so low, so furious. "I'll-," he broke off and turned to the windowsill, there he was staring straight at him, Dean. " I'll do it." _Dean is no longer the person I see, _Sam thought, _no longer my brother. _A few tear drops slowly began to fall down Sam's face.

As Dean moved closer, he saw what appeared to be Sam standing near the windowsill on the outside porch. But something was wrong with his younger brother. He was crying. Dean's lips curled, he never liked to see his younger brother cry, ever. The moment had stretched out. _Sammy? What's wrong? _Unliking Dean's reaction, Sam walked away from the window and away from Dean's visual. "Sammy!" Dean quickly ran for the door. "Sammy!"

Out of the door step, Dean saw two figures standing on the outer rim of the patio: Lucifer and Sam. "No!" Dean yelled, but it was too late. Lucifer had placed his hand over Sam's brown hair, and bursted himself into the young Winchester's body. After a quick flash of white light, Lucifer's previous vessel had disenagrated to a small pile of white ash; as for the devil himself, he turned around and saw the older Winchester watching.

Looking politely credulous, Lucifer who was now in Sam's body said two simple words, "Hello Brother."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:  
>Is Est Terminus<strong>

_After a quick flash of white light, Lucifer's previous vessel had disenagrated to a small pile of white ash; as for the devil himself, he turned around and saw the older Winchester watching. Looking politely credulous, Lucifer who was now in Sam's body said two simple words, "Hello Brother."_

Dean was flustered with emotions. Rage. Sadness. Guilt. Pain. Fear. But most of all, numb. He couldn't feel the tears falling down his face nor the insulting comeback he made toward Lucifer's response. " Now, now Dean, there's no reason to act all irrational about this." Lucifer was envious about his new suit; he started admiring all the tiny details such as Sam's long hair, brushing it back continuously as he spoke, "It was bound to happen." There was a slight pause as Lucifer observed Sam's hands to further detail, "Sooner or later."

At the moment Dean was furious. But not at Lucifer, no. Not for the way Lucifer looked at him with Sam's poignant eyes. Or the way that bastard smiled with Sam's lips. No. He furious at himself. Furious for falling into a trap that demon bitch set them up for. Furious for leaving Sam alone. Just furious. "Now Dean, I love to say here and talk about current events, but unfortunately I have errands to run." Lucifer immediately took one step forward and vanished. Dean just stood there motionless, the same way he arrived, at the door step. Alone. No father figure for support. No guardian angle to fall back on. And especially no brother love. Nothing.

Fin.


End file.
